


A Basilisk’s Love for The Lethal Mongoose

by UnknownMusing



Series: The Mongoose Under the Porch, when The Snakes Slither By [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Transformation, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Other couple Bella and Jack Crawford, Wolf-trap is Bayou in this Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Down Bayou, if you’re traveling that way, you will pass an old fisherman’s Hut – where you will hear a story told of Will Graham – the Lethal Shifter Mongoose – and Hannibal Lecter – the only Snake Shifter to be born as King of all the snakes, because you see he was Cobra with Basilisk blood mixed within his veins.So, you’re probably wondering how these two met and why. Well it all begins…. during intense Monsoon time when the large river of the Wolf Trap Bayou, flooded very intensely to cause the animals who lived near its banks, to move to higher ground…among them one Mongoose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Caeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeva/gifts), [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts).



** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

Monsoon season in the Wolf Trap Bayou, is the worst time to be caught in with the river flooding to point that all animals – myself included – were having to move to higher ground. It is not easy for some, who carrying their wailing kit’s or forcing them to keep on moving as I follow closely behind, trying not to think of the fact something was setting alarm bells of in my head, while making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Something was watching me from the shadows of the treeline, either side of the large slope with predatory eyes as I finally reach the top of the ridge, seeing the distant lights of the Human House – belonging to the old fishermen Jack Crawford and his wife Bella – as the large man comes out, with lamp in his hand.

I go to head down, when suddenly I hear a hissing sound followed by something slithering among the hedges making me turn get into a defensive pose as I flick my pointed ears back and forth to listen to where…whoever it was, slithers more intensely through the undergrowth then comes to a halt, turning their face to look at me through the gaps in the large bush.

They sway slightly to side to side, eyes glinting maroon with golden rings around them soon slithering out slightly to reveal in the far distant lightening a Snake Shifter – a large snake, who’s red tongue flicks in and out to taste the air – as I stare at them, baring my fangs at them. They come closer to me, making me hiss angrily with my tail raising slightly allowing for my claws to unsheathe themselves and they bend down their face to me, making me slash at them as they lunge out the way over me.

I run after them, bounding on whole fours because sometimes it was faster than running on two and finally catch up with them to lunge at them as they capture me in their arms then because were on an edge of ridge of another slope, where due to the rain – which is still pounding down on the around us – both us due to their weight being more than mine tilts us over the edge.

We begin to roll, while I feel them wrap themselves around me almost constricting me in the process and knowing I have now choice wrap my arms around their waist to grip with my claws so tightly blood starts to trickle down their back. Every hit each time, I hit a large rock; tree-stump or even log – which we both crashing through with such force it splinters it apart – makes me immediately regret what I do next.

They give a slight outraged cry, when I pierce their shoulder with my fangs to sink into the warm flesh of the Snake Shifter, feeling a gush of sweet mixed nectar fill my mouth as we come to the bottom of the hill then collapse with muffled thump on the damp leaves of the large forest of Wolf Trap Bayou, while I slump in their arms with my head lolling backwards slightly.

They let go of me, allowing me to fall onto the wet, moist forest floor with muffled thump leaving me to lay there with my head to one side – my curls plastered to my forehead by the rain – then before I can say anything fangs, bite straight into the **_mating gland,_** with such force it causes a high-pitched keening wail to come from me.

Which echoes in the air around us both, while lightning flashes above illuminating the blood trickling down my shoulder from the **_mating gland_** to join the rainwater running down my naked body.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Me: You all made me do this, Dear Fans. Enjoy...What is that noise? (Strange hissing sound as large shadow covers poor Author.) I better get my Snake Repellent or...call a certain Mongoose. (Shadow seems to shrink in size, while an irritated hiss at being denied a bite comes from the the Shadow)

**Hannibal's P.O.V:**

The prey is subdued, still in my arms as hold him close to me and lap slowly at the where I have bitten feeling so euphoric.

After tasting what could be considered to my mind the sweetest nectar to ever have flowed into my mouth, while they suddenly come around with eyes fluttering open to reveal beautiful sea-blueish green eyes that widen immediately as they bring a hand to their **_"Mating Gland"_** and begin to struggle in my grip, causing me to look at them with amusement as they begin to whimper, shudder and....squeal so delightfully that I wrap my tail around them as something wet trickles down their inside of their thighs.

It smells divine - _like forest dew, mixed with touch of frost and Winter berries._

It smells like something I could never forget, even if this....little Mongoose escaped from me and hitching up come down to his groin area - where I see, where the smell was coming from a gentle, wet and moist flower it's petals soaking the fine hairs around that cover it while I soon recognise that what I have captured is a rather rare find indeed. 

 ** _"Omega"_** I hiss at them, with my tongue flicking out of my mouth to taste the air around us both then claws slash across my face, making me fall backwards with angry hiss at being denied such....a rare chance.

I soon surge towards them, sliding across the wet forest floor with such ease it is like swimming through the water and reaching them, pull them back to immediately surge my head down into the inside of their thighs where soon....I hear the most perfect keening wail come from as I begin to lick; suck and flick my tongue deep into the dripping moist, petals which soon due to my stimulation begin to gush more of their.....juices to flow down their thighs as they whimper; moan and gasp breathlessly at being pleasured this way.

I flick my eyes up to them, seeing how one furred hand has come up to cover their face, while their body heat is spreading across their naked body to turn it a brilliant shade of sunset orange as I stare at them in my other ** _"Vision"_** then feeling my own arousal behind the sheathe it hidden within, I pull away crawling up to look down at them then knowing their....I must be quick to Mate with them, allow for the....double cocks to slip out of the sheathe already dripping with pearls of...pre-cum onto their lower half.

They lower their hand, looking down at me and try to get free from me. Only for me to grab hold of them, bringing them up into my lap....one cock at their other entrance and the other their wet, moist flower...which begins to leak more of it's juices as I rub the head of the cock against the petals then slam them down hard onto both, causing them to....arch the back with loud, pleasured heated keening wail to escape from them then begin to undulate my hips back and forth into their's with harsh pounding.

Cries begin to break the silence around us, followed by skin slapping against skin and the full-on scent of a full-blown _**"Mating Ritual"**_ fills the clearing around us, while they grip my shoulders in bruising grip dragging their claws down in such way it draws blood as I groan at the feeling of being marked by them.

It....brutal; violent and.....deep down downright ** _"Forbidden"_ ** for me to be doing this to another Shifter, who wasn't my own Kind.

But, who really cares about the Rules of this Forest, when in all retrospect you are the.. _ **.King of this Forest.**_

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Me: Hannibal is the only Snake Shifter, who is both Alpha and Omega, mixed together so hence why this *scene happens.

** A FEW MONTHS LATER **

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

The female kit squeals, when I finally push her out of my womb into the real word with a laboured gasp coming from me, while fisting one of my clawed hands into a pillow for support then bending down my head, lick her clean of the umbilical sac around her tiny, fragile body.

When she is finally clean, I allow for Jack Crawford – my Human friend – to take her and soon tears blind my vision, caused by keening in pain; anguish and agony all rolled into one single ball as I…start to push the other kits out of my womb, crying out for it to stop…. because it’s too much to bear then finally give a shuddering, laboured gasp followed by two male kits squealing their lungs out.

I try to weakly lick the sack of them, yet my body is so weakened already by birthing them that I fall backwards into the huge mound of pillows in the large dog basket as Bella Crawford, seeing I can’t clean them does it for me with a small towel then moving my body so I’m lying on my side with…...the milk teats showing near my abdomen then feel three tiny, hungry mouths latch onto them with equal fervour as I look at my…. three kits.

Only three – Mischa, Syin and Timu – who were the children of…. the unknown Snake shifter, who had forcefully **_“Mated”_** with me when I had suddenly gone into that unexpected “ ** _Heat”_** during when the Monsoon time had happened then laying my head down on a pillow, feel them after they had feed, move up to curl up against me as I kiss them gently making them reach up to scent me – because they were blind and wouldn’t be able to see for couple of more days – as I spread my pheromones to calm them to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

***Meanwhile elsewhere, while that is happening to Will, it is the “Brutal Mating Season” Time for Snake Shifters.**

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

My claws scratch into the forest ground of the large moss bed, surrounded by flowers of many colors then the other male Snake shifter, travel downwards.

 Lapping at the tip of my…cocks, causing my cheeks to heat up with the other hidden wet, moist entrance throbbing heavily, it is starting to produce juices as they soon part my cocks to reveal it…bringing their tail up brushing their tip of theirs, against the…petals…pressing it into me with such force it causes me to tilt my head backwards.

My mouth opens in a breathless gasp, followed them starting to slide it in and out of me as I hold……Francis Dolerhyde -  _a rare breed of Snake Shifter called Draconis Snake_ -  tightly to me, with hands digging into his shoulders and begin to quiver, shake and tremble underneath him.

I sway back and forth, tail writhing with scent of our **_“Copulating”_** filling the air with me find myself not able to breathe properly then he shoves fully into breaking the… ** _hymen_** …inside to reach into the centre of my womb, causing me to give a screeching wail at it when his…knot…forms to lock inside me.

_“Take it out, take it out.”_

I hear myself hissing at them, tongue flickering out with a warning and yet, he goes against the order I’m giving staring straight into my eyes _– just like that Mongoose who’s name I couldn’t remember, had done and not been affected by it –_ then he shudders against me, filling me with a flood of scalding warmth, which causes me to…cum harder than ever with…the release from both my cocks’ splattering onto the moss bed around us.

He bites down into my shoulder, breaking the **_“Mating Gland”_** on it and suddenly, waves of…intense emotions fill every part of my body to a point, where I’m……immediately tearing from them, causing pain to shoot through me in the process as something rips inside me allowing for stream of blood to trickle out of my hidden flower then sliding away as I quick as can, thrash immediately when their body catches up with mine wrapping so tightly around me that turning my…face I surge forwards only for….another pair of fangs to sink into my **_“Mating Gland”_** at the sametime two cocks – one Francis’ and the other someone else’s’ slam straight into my flower hidden behind my cocks, pushing into me – then begin to slide in and out at fast pace, while unknown hand takes hold of one of my…cocks and Francis’ takes hold of the other.

I….start to moan and whimpering heavily; followed by unbearable blinding **_“Heat”_** to surge through my writhing; thrashing and trembling body at the…..sensations Francis and the other unknown….Snake shifter are making me feel then my head tilts backwards followed by me swaying in their grip….hearing another soon slide up to me, followed by….pain going through me as….this third Snake shifter, slides into my other entrance, from behind, making me give a whimpering cry at being filled, with three…cocks inside me now.

_“Haaa…...uhhhh……...Nooooo!!.... Nooooo!!.... It hurts…it hurts”_

_“Shh, Hannibal…. relax yourself.”_

_“Succumb to it.”_

_“Uhhhh!!....”_

_“Let your **Heat** take you, Hannibal”_

It happens so suddenly, I hunch into myself still being held by all three of them then suddenly arch my back, screaming a high **_“Snake Shifter Mating Call”_** that echoes in the forest around us, disturbing the birds in the trees in the process because of it.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, new chapter and it is now delivered with Love of course. And apologises for short chapter....I needed a short break from the screen for wee while.

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

They hold me, pulling me down after that happens to lay among them, with sweat that had formed on my body running down it in thick rivulets; my body still aching down below and my chest rising and falling, while my heart goes down to its normal pace.

It’s just when I’m about to slip my eyes close to rest, that I hear the keening wail and shoot upwards listening to the cry then concern rising in case they were injured makes slither away from the other snake shifters – who have thankfully fallen asleep – heading through the undergrowth.

The cry seems to be coming from the direction of where the Humans lived in the Bayou hut and slithering through the undergrowth finally reach the place, seeing through at a distance through the porch door – a sight that makes my heart speed up.

The Mongoose, lays in what Human’s called a dog basket and sees he is trembling, fisting his hands into the pillows of it then a squealing wail breaks the silence, making stiffen in shock and surprise.

Flicking out my tongue, I taste the air to ascertain whether the kit was mine and his, getting the answer immediately then continue to watch from my hiding place as he gives birth to the other two.

* * *

 

After the Humans have left him alone, I slide up onto the porch and quietly inside the area where they have placed him then look down at the kits sleeping against his body. They are young, one looking like she has inherited some of my sister's features and other one has his features.

I lean over my **_"Mate"_** kissing his forehead gently, while stroking a strand of slightly damp hair from his forehead and gently, tuck it behind the pointed ear as they shift slightly in their sleep then curl around them loosely to keep them and out ** _“Kit”_** and **_“Pup”_** warm.

 

* * *

**Will's P.O.V:**

The ** _Snake Shifter_ ** \- Hannibal - after telling me his name, leans forwards to kiss me as I have to bring one hand up to stop him because the little one's needed fed and it seems due to his proximity I was going into _ **"Heat"**_ again then pulls back giving me space. I call the little one's over, who scramble over each other and soon hungry little mouth's attach to my teats, suckling the rich milk I'm producing. 

"Wait. I'm still weak from giving birth and need to feed the little one's, Hannibal." 

He nuzzles against me, inhaling deeply my scent with his tongue flicking in and out then cups my cheek, stroking the cheekbone lightly as he kisses me, before I can protest or say anything then pulls back. 

"Don't worry. I'll let you do that." 

(TIME SKIP)

Afterwards, when the little ones are fed, Hannibal moves me away from them as Jack - my Human friend - takes them out of harm's way, knowing what is about to happen then were finally alone, while he pulls me onto his lap soon bending his head down to my neck.

I moan weakly, with my head tilting backwards and eyes fluttering close then while he is doing that, feel a hand cup me from behind, after I lifted up my tail and because I'm also producing slick - even though I had a flower that produced sweet smelling dew he had tasted that fateful night - then pushes a finger inside, making me moan more heavily and starts to slide it in and out as slick runs down the inside my thighs along with dew from my flower.

"Stop teasing me. You wanted me, didn't you?" I gasp out, making him chuckle lightly and moving his hand away soon pulls me down on both cock's with both of us moaning in unison at becoming one again after being parted for so long from each-other.

Slowly and gently, he begins to undulate his hips up and down sliding them in and out of me at a pace that is not fast-paced - but perfect - with both of us, enjoying the gentle **_"Mating"_** between us and resting my forehead against his, succumb to it.

It feels like **_Love_** to me. **_Love_** that is starting to blossom like a flower opening it's petals and allowing the whole world to see it's colour and leaning close kiss him lightly on the lips, where he brings one hand up to cradle the back of my head sifting it through my hair as he kisses back changing position each time to make it last longer between us.

_"My Lethal Mongoose."_

_"My Basilisk King."_

Both of us laugh at the nicknames we give each other, followed by him laying me down in the dog bed and continuing to softly undulate his hips back and forth into mine, while kissing gently and for some reason I feel at peace, calm with him and cupping both his cheeks rest my forehead against his.

_"Haa....I named our little ones"_

_"Tell me."_

_"Mischa, Syin and Timu."_

_"Such sweet names that you've chosen for our little ones. There going be a handful."_

_"Not as handful as their Mama, because if you keep talking I'm going to get some food."_

_"Very well. We shall resume....and where I was I? Ahh....right here."_

_"Uhhh...Oh, yes....oh, oh, oh.....So, good."_

_"Hmm **, Mano Miele."**_

_"You have to tell me what that means afterwards."_

_"I endeavour to do so. But, for now...I rather...uhhh!!?....You have such strong thighs."_

_"You were saying."_

_"Enough, less talk."_

_"Definitely...uhh!!!....Yes, yes....ahhh....don't stop."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

Mischa, Syin and Timu - our little one's - mewl softly at me, while I lay on the grass outside the house belonging to Jack Crawford and his wife, sunning myself to keep my body temperature in check then slither over to them, nuzzling my nose against theirs making them playfully nip it.

"Hannibal?" I hear Will, shouting making me turn to see him dragging by its leg - a very large crocodile from further up the Bayou, though I hope it wasn't caught near Verger Territory as Mason Verger, a Human and a Hunter lived there.

The crocodile is well truly dead, with blood dribbling out its mouth to stain the grass and slithering over to him as he drops it to the grassy ground then he goes to head back, making me place a hand on his shoulder to stop him and bending down tilt his chin to kiss him breathlessly and pulling back rest my forehead against his.

“Stay here. I’ll get the rest of the Meat.” I tell him, making him nod silently in reply and go over to our little ones who squeal and yip in delight as he embraces them then slithering deeper into the undergrowth follow the scent to where had placed the over dead large crocodile and see it is laying there making me still with my forked tongue flicking out to test the air.

I go to slither closer, when something – a large branch – hits me in the side of the head, causing me to fall heavily to one side with a muffled thump and twisting my body see a blurring vision of Francis Dolerhyde “ _Draconis Snake”_ then grabs hold of me, dragging ,me further away from the area as I thrash immediately in his grip hissing with fangs bared – my poison dripping from them – when suddenly he surges forwards, biting straight down into the “ ** _Mating Gland”_** on my neck.

I stop thrashing, going still in his grip and he lays me down getting over me pressing his lower half into mine parting my moist, wet folds hidden behind my double cock’s then begins to move his hips back and forth at fast pace, still keeping his fangs embedded in the **_“Mating Gland”_** and our tails begin to wrap around each other’s – entwining – as we copulate on the forest floor.

His clawed hand comes up to cradle the back of my head, sifting through my hair and he increases pushing me up and down on the forest floor as soft, little moans, whimpers and gasps come from me then he presses inwards, his knot swelling to a point I shudder heavily at the feeling of it locking together only for my eyes to shoot wide open when I see to my horror and shame Will, hidden among the foliage is watching us both with shock written on his face.

Francis, lifts his head up with my blood staining his lips and pulls out of me so suddenly I cry out in anguish at the pain of his knot dragging out of me then he lunges after Will, who bounds out the foliage on floors heading towards the Bayou waterfall in the far distance called **_“Eroding Bluff”_**  and slithering over to some Wolf-berries, which to mine kind to dull the pain of anything – swallow some feeling the pain in moist, folds dull down to slight residual ache then head after Will and Francis just as Jack – Will’s Human Friend – appears.

“Protect….Little Ones. Don’t come after me, it’s too dangerous. Protect them, Jack. Promise me?”

I hiss out to him in his **_Tongue*_** while he nods in reply to this and runs back to the house, scooping up mine and Will’s little ones who’s mewling whimpers pull at my heart as they watch me leave them behind to save their **_Mama._**

 

* * *

 

 

** Will’s P.O.V: **

Midnight

A full moon above, shining down on the scene below.

Blood.

Crimson petals, spurting upwards into the fine humid air and landing on the rock face, while the roaring of the **_“Eroding Bluff”_** waterfall fills my ears with harsh clarity and noise then Francis – the Draconis Snake – lunges at me again, stabbing a piece of sharp flint into my cheek as Hannibal, wounded heavily by Francis stabbing him with sharp piece of a pole of metal - which Francis had then taken out - holds the wound with one hand watches us with despair and anguish then I’m flung nearly over the edge by the smaller snake – Hannibal, being larger than any of the **_“Snake Shifters” –_** managing to grip a large tree stump growing out from two large boulders using it has leverage to pull myself up back on the cliff.

Breathing labourly, with blood dripping onto the ground, I bring my hand up to pull it out crying out slightly at the pain and stab into the side of Francis’ side making him cry out in shock then because I let go of it, pulls it out harshly wrapping his tail around me to pull me up flush against him and stabs straight into my shoulder effectively knocking the wind out of me holding my jaw up with one clawed hand.

Suddenly, something distracts him and pulls him away from making me see it is Hannibal, fangs unsheathed to full potential wrapping himself around Francis starting to constrict the other **_“Snake Shifter”_** with all his strength he has left only for himself to be grabbed and flung off hard rolling to hit a boulder, close to pile of brash collected by Beavers, with a sickening thump then Francis, anger rising within him, slides up to him.

 ** _Crimson_** scales glinting in the moonlight.

 

* * *

 

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

“ _Will, Darling?”  
“Yes?”_

_See, this is all ever wanted for the both of us. To be fully conjoined by our **Bond.”**_

_“It’s beautiful.”_

The whisper, Will says me to makes me embrace him close to me holding him as I wrap my tail around his warm, furred **_Mongoose_** body hearing his heartbeat in his chest like I can feel mine to hold him close to me, embracing him in my arms as he rests the side of his cheek against my chest.

We’re both dying. Our injuries extremely fatal, with neither of us knowing we don’t have enough strength to make it back….to our little ones - Mischa, Syin and Timu.

Who are waiting for us to come home - their Mama and Papa.  A solitary tear trickles down both our cheek’s, while we both know we will never see them again and they us then holding him tightly, allow gravity to pull us over the edge of the “ ** _Eroding Bluff”_** waterfall as the wind rushes by us, whipping his fur about and slipping my eyes close with blackness seeping, allow the large mist being formed to engulf us both into it’s embrace.

 

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

 

 

** EPILOGUE **

** 16 DAYS LATER  **

By the time, Jack and Bella clamber up to **_“Eroding Bluff”_** Waterfall about sixteen days have passed since he had last seen Hannibal - the only **_Snake Shifter_** to be born as King of all the Snakes, being a Cobra with Basilisk blood mixed within his veins – disappearing after Will – the Mongoose, who a long time ago Jack had saved from drowning when Will had been a young kit – then he hears Bella’s shocked, hitched gasp of horror at the carnage in front of them.

A body of Snake Shifter – a **_Draconis Snake_** – lays on the ground, blood staining out from underneath their body in crimson petals with gaping maw of wound on the abdomen and another wound – ragged, looking like it been done by sharp fangs – while close to the cliff edge is flint arrow from the Stone Age covered in blood and looking down, Jack knows due to the bottom of the waterfall being extremely deep that if Hannibal and Will – the two Animal Shifters – had fallen down into the suffering abyss of it, there was an unlikely chance of them surviving it.

Taking a hander kerchief, he wraps it around the flint Stone Age arrow and heads away from the scene leaving the carcass to the **_Scavengers_** who have started to appear then heads back home, with Bella holding his arm all the way.

 

He keeps the flint arrow from the Stone Age, wrapped up and places it in a shoebox then opening one of the drawers, places the shoebox in it and heads out seeing Bella, is busy feeding the little ones – Mischa, Syin and Timeo – who still trying to comprehend that their **_Mama_** and ** _Papa_** are gone then Jack Crawford, sighing heavily goes back to what he been doing before all of this had happened.

Days trickle by, turning in months as the Seasons come and go bringing new changings as the little one’s begin to grow up – only Timeo – though being the only one Jack, always finds sitting out on the porch looking up at a full-moon whimpering at it or near the edge of the **_“Eroding Bluff”_** Waterfall staring down into its depths as he finds himself having to bring the little one, sometimes shivering with hyperthermia or starving from not eating back to Home.

It’s one day, that Jack who just came back from upriver and is tying off the boat sees Bella, holding her skirts up so they don’t get muddy running towards him then he heads up to her, grabbing her by the arms looking at her – seeing how she looks like she has seen a ghost or something to shock her in this way.

He heads to the House, seeing the little ones are not in the crate he made for them and stepping out onto the front porch stares at the sight in front of him like he cannot just believe he is seeing it.

All he can hear his Mischa, Syin and Timeo whimpering, crying and mewling at the Human – Will Graham, the **_Mongoose Shifter -_**   in front of them and remembers once his Grandma telling him about the **_Magic of the Bayou_** especially where also the **_Lady of the Bayou_** lived.

She had said

_“Now, the Lady of the Bayou she don’t just live in Bayou. She is the Bayou. She lives under the **“Eroding Bluff** ” Waterfall and is known some say to have ability to bring you back from dead.”_

_“Really, Grandma?_

_“Definitely. Brought your Grandpa back as well. Though didn’t get rid of his snoring.”_

_Soon followed by both young Jack Crawford and his Grandma laughing at their own joke as Grandpa chooses to snore at the right moment she says the words._

Jack Crawford comes out of the **_Memory_** of his childhood as another Human – this time, blonde hair with silvery highlights slicked back and maroon eyes – then he sees it is Hannibal – the **_Snake Shifter_** – and heading quickly back inside, gets out the drawer the shoe-box.

Carrying it gently, like it was something extremely fragile – which in this case it was – he heads back out of the house and goes up to them both, seeing Will has picked up the little one’s holding all three of them in his arms then hands it over to Hannibal, who takes it and taking the lid off placing it underneath the box unwraps with his other hand the Flint Arrow from the Stone Age staring at it with recognition gleaming in his eyes.

“ _Thank you, Jack Crawford. You have kept-ed your promise to protect our children and for that I thank both your and Bella. May you both be graced by the **Lady of the Bayou.”**_

_“Where are you going?”_

_“We don’t know yet, Jack. Were still getting used to our new bodies. But you might see us again sometime.”_

_“My Home is always here for friends. The door will always be open for you and your little ones. Take care.”_

_“We will.”_

Both of them say, heading off holding each-other’s hands as the sun setting above makes the sky turn shades of soft lilac, pink, orange and yellow then disappear into the shadows of the Forest surrounding Wolftrap Bayou.

Heading up the porch steps, he frowns when he notices Bella is holding a tiny plastic strip in her hand and stepping close takes hold of arms looking into her moist eyes, starting to brim with tears.

_“Bella, what’s wrong?_

_“Nothing is wrong, Jack. It’s…..just, are your sure your heart is up for it?”_

_“Oh, for goodness sakes. I’m…54 years old, women. Come-on spill it.”_

_“I’m pregnant, Jack.”_

_“What!!?...Sorry. Say that again.”_

_“I’m pregnant. See?”_

Bella Crawford, hands him the plastic strip and watches as her husband goes from shock to surprise to shock to surprise mixed with shock then he grabs hold of her, whirling her around the thankfully large porch in his arms laughing with joy, happiness and love.

Plus shouting out to the world.

“WERE HAVING A BABY!!!!”

Making her laugh softly, while he grins at her lowering her back down and kisses her on the lips then lifting her up again with her jokingly protesting at it over his shoulder into the warm, lit house while far up above hidden in the shadows of the forest Will and Hannibal, watch with smiles of their own faces as he holds their little ones.

_“Come, Will. It is time to leave. There is much of the Bayou to be explored and…I heard that there is rather **rude** person that we need to get rid of living upstream.”_

_“How rude?”_

_“Very. Considers us **Animal Shifters** as just dumb, stupid animals needed to be shot for just his sick fun and games.”_

_“Then I say, let’s go and visit Mason Verger shall we?”_

_“Yes. You lead, your better tracker than me.”_

_“Says, the one who can’t stop smelling me.”_

_“Difficult to avoid.”_

 

**LE FIN**

**FOR NOW**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Me: Please leave comments on what you thought as Hannibal and Will, would like to know how you liked their Tail….curses….I mean Tale. Oww…Timeo that is my leg, Honey. Not a chew toy.  
> Hannibal: (coming in and coaxing little one off) anything else you would like to add?  
> Me: Yeah, I ain’t……a chew toy.  
> Hannibal: Would you prepare to be Dinner?  
> Me: You eat me and a sequel won’t be written. Because there by no-one to type it.  
> Will: Author does have a point, Hannibal.  
> Hannibal: Pity. I was hungry….CROCODILE!!!? (Spots Crocodile and lunges after it, after handing Timeo to Will and fully goes full-frontal attack it)  
> Me: Is he….pregnant?  
> Will: No. I am and he’s been reacting it to like Cat when it gets catnip.  
> Me: Ahhh….Better go and write that sequel. Sayonara, folks and see you next time. (Walking off into the sunrise whistling “Waltzing Matilda” leaving Will and Hannibal, with the crocodile)


End file.
